


Love or War

by Maddie578



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva Oliver Queen, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie578/pseuds/Maddie578
Summary: Felicity Smoak witnesses a gang murder and is forced to join the Bratva. But what happens when she falls in love with the leader, Oliver Queen





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want everyone to know that this is not an original idea but i loved it and wanted to write it as Olicity fanfiction. also i don't own any of the arrow characters. I haven't been writing very long so comments are always welcome

Felicity fingers moved frantically over the keyboard as she typed the new codes for QC security systems. Her eyes moved towards the corner of the screen and saw that the time was nine-forty pm.

“damn it” Felicity said rushing to stand, she had meant to go home at five pm. Most night happened like this, that felicity had lost track of time coding but today she had put her car into a repair shop to get fixed and was forced to walk to work.

Felicity gathered her jacket and bag and made her way down the elevator silently cursing herself to the first floor of QC. Her heals echoed as she stepped along the concrete floor, the building had been deserted as most people had left for the night and only high ranking officials were still on the top floors.

When she got outside the sun had already gone down, she looked at her feet and realized she was going to have to walk four blocks in high heels. What made it worse is that her house was on the edge of the glades and that was not were a girl wanted to be alone at night.

After 2 blocks Felicity’s feet were aching and her eyes were starting to drop all she wanted was to be home. Felicity walked off the main road and onto a path that would go through the park, it was always well lit at night.

Felicity walked down a path to see three man standing in a circle. There were two men, one was smaller and pale but still looked strong, he had a chiseled jaw and wore a red hoodie while the other had dark skin and arms the size of bowling balls. The men were standing in front of a much older man with a petite frame.

Before she could blink one of the men had pulled a knife from his jacket and the man now laid on the path as blood started to pool beneath him. Felicity could hold in her gasp of surprise and she slowly tried to move back, the men heard and turned toward her. She turned and began to run.

“Shit! Roy take care of the body I’ll get the girl” the man with the darker skin yelled

The man easily caught up to felicity when she was trapped in a small corner of the park. “dam it, why do I wear high heels” she muttered to herself and the man gave her a confused look “please, don’t kill me” she said in a shaky voice.

“sorry, but I don’t get to decide that” he’s voice was deep “You have to come with me” he ordered

“guess I don’t have a choice” she mumbled as he walked towards her and grabbed her arm. He leads her back across the park to a black USV where the other man was waiting.

“you get rid of it?”

“yes, what are we going to do with barbie?” asked the man in the red hoodie whose name seemed to be Roy

“hey!” she yelled but both men seemed to ignore her

“well take her back to the warehouse and see what boss wants to do with her”

He put her in on the back seat then handed her a long scrap of black fabric. “what do you want me to do with this?” she asked in a small voice

“tie it around your eyes, you can’t see where were going”

“ok” was her only reply, then she moved the blind fold and tied it around her eyes and gripped onto the chair. They drive back was relatively smooth but one large bump almost sent her flying over the seats and a small yelp escaped her mouth, earning her a giggle from the men in the front seat, she just huffed annoyed and held on to the chair tighter, Felicity rested her head against the window and let her eyes fall shut

Soon the rumbling of the engine stopped and that broke her out of her daze and she rubbed her eyes over the blind fold but then the door she was resting on was pulled away but her seat belt caught her before she could fall.

“you sleeping, barbie?” asked Roy

Felicity just gave him a tired glare and said “just resting my eyes, can I take the blind fold of yet?”

“soon” answered the other man

The both grabbed onto her arms and helped her out of the car until she was steady and then lead her around a large building.

“don’t speak unless you are spoken too” came the man voice as he removed the bind fold. Looking around she was standing before a wooden door at the end of a dimly lighted hallway, the walls and floors were made of metal but before she could get a better look the man pushed open the door in front of her.

She was lead into a small room that look to be an office. Ahead of her was a large desk, and a couch had been place on the wall beside it along with a tall bookcase. On the opposite wall a large fire place illuminated the room in an orange glow though it was not the fire place that had Felicity’s eye but the man standing in front.

He wore expensive looking grey suit pants with a white dress shirt that was rolled up to his biceps and black suspenders that showed off his broad shoulders and strong arms, his jacket was hanging over his chair.

He turned towards the trio and walked towards dig his eyes never leaving Felicity and said “John, is it done?”

“yes, boss”

“And the body?” he asked

“Roy disposed of it. It won’t be found”

The man just gave a slight nod and looked back to Felicity “who are you?”

Felicity’s breath caught in her throat but before she could speak the man next to her answered “she was in the park, saw us kill Mr. Larson” to this the boss once again just nodded his head,

“what is your name?”

“Felicity Smoak” she answers hating the lack of strength in her voice but looked straight into his ocean blue eyes trying hard not show weakness.  
“do you have a family Felicity. Anyone to notice you missing?”

Felicity dropped her eyes to the floor “no” she answered in a small voice

“I’ll give you an option, you can die” a small gasp game from Felicity “or you can become a member of the Bratva here in starling city”

Felicity didn’t know what to do, she didn’t want to dye but becoming part of a mob? “can I have some time to think about it?”

“yes, you have three day and I can answer any questions you may have” she gave a small nod in response

“do you want me to take her to one of the cells, boss?” asked John

After a moment of thinking he answered “no, I will take her back to the penthouse with me, she can stay in one of the guest bedrooms” felicity looked up at him in surprise

“are you sure that’s wise?” questioned John

“yes, Thea is no longer living there, it will be fine. Roy, you can go your done for the night” Roy nodded to him before leaving the room. he turned to felicity “were leaving now”

She followed him back to the black USV and he sat in the back with her as John took the driver’s seat, she squirmed nervously and asked “must I put the bind fold back on?”

“No, anyway there are much better uses for a blind fold” he sent her a knowing smirk while she looked away as a crimson colored blush filled her cheeks.

They had been driving silently for a good five minutes before she spoke “can I ask you a question?” she asked nervously

“yes” he replied

“what would I be doing if I worked for the Bratva?”

“most of the women who work for me find information by seducing our enemy’s only a select few are trained for a real fight but they are mostly ones who started at a young age”

 _“What! I can’t seduce someone!”_ she thought to herself “and if I can’t?” she asked him

“then we have a problem, but I wouldn’t worry if I was you” an uncomfortable tension filled the air as felicity just rested her head against the window.

The rest of the tripe was silent until they reached the penthouse they went through the main building to the top floor. When the elevator doors open all the breath left Felicity’s body “Wow” was all she could say, the room was massive, the floor was covered in timber floorboards and was decorated with a fluffy rug and white couches that looked as soft as clouds in front of a large TV, it had a beautiful view of the city through the floor to ceiling windows and art decorated the walls. She walked over the plush carpet to see a dining table connecting to an extravagant kitchen and more doors to a balcony and outdoor pool area.

“would you like to see your room?” he asked and a smile broke out onto Felicity’s face

“yes please” he leads her down a hallway that was opposite to the kitchen until the stop in front of a door

“this is one of the guest rooms but it will be yours while you stay here, mine is only two doors down”

He pushed open the wooden door showing her [the room](http://cdn.decoist.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/beautiful-penthouse-bedroom.jpg), one wall was covered in black and grey patterned wallpaper and against it was a king-sized bed, opposite the bed were floor to ceiling glass windows that lead out to a small balcony. The room was also decorated with cabinets and a chair, further into the room there were two other doors in the room which she guessed led to the bathroom and closet but what surprised her most was to see the bathtub in the corner of the room.

“a bathtub?”

“so, you can watch the sunset, I think, Thea said it would look good” she just nodded her head

“good night” was all he said and he made his way towards the door

“wait, I have one more question”

“yes?”

“what’s your name?”

A small chuckle left him “Oliver. Oliver Queen”


End file.
